


midnight massacre

by Therottenboy



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Gen, Horror, Violence, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therottenboy/pseuds/Therottenboy
Summary: hairy beasts rampage through the land and sportacus and Robbie must find who let the beasts out and save the world before it turns into a bloidy mess





	midnight massacre

It was 2am and Robbie was fast asleep. he had the radio on to help him sleep, suddenly a loud alarm went off and a voice on the radio said: "this is an emergency. ravenous beasts have escaped the Eastern lab and are killing townsfolk. you know when one is near the sky turns dark. find a safe place and stay away from them. please stay safe out there and good luck*the message repeats itself*. Robbie freaks out and starts to gather weapons and armor to protect him and the town. after a few hours he was armed to the teeth with guns,swords, grenades and other weapons he made. he comes out and goes into town, everyone was scared when they saw the news. they all looked at Robbie who looked like he was ready for war and a bit crazy. the mayor gathered everyone around "im sure you all saw the news. i promise we will all be fine and servive this. we will preserve like we always have!" it got dark suddenly and one large beast attacks everyone. Robbie started to fight it. the beast took its large claw and ripped out Robbie's right eye, blood spraying everywhere. Robbie shot the beast and it dies but more come and end up tearing everyone apart and killing them but Stephanie, pixel, Robbie and sportacus. the beasts keep moving and the survivors got up and looked around the town,it was covered in blood and guts. sportacus puts an eye patch on Robbie's missing eye. "sportacus, what should we do now?" "we have to clean up so it won't attract more" they start to clean up all the blood,guts and various body parts. it takes them all day, when they finished they all got to Robbie's lair to sleep. the kids fall asleep first, as they slept sportacus and Robbie talk. "so sportacus, i think me and you should go find who did this and have them help us kill all of the beasts" "that's a good idea. but what about the kids? we can't leave them alone" "true, maybe your brother is alive and can help take care of the kids" sportacus called his brother and he said he would help take care of the kids while they go. a few hours later ithro came and protected the kids. sportacus and Robbie went off on their way to the Eastern lab to find out who did this....


End file.
